One Shot: Amanecer
by HanzoSalamander
Summary: Una pareja yace dormida en los comienzos de la mañana, ¿es posible describir con palabras lo maravillosa que puede llegar a ser esa situación?


_"Vida y sangre sin ardor_

 _no hace falta, hay calor_

 _no miremos hoy, descansemos hoy" Luis Alberto Spinetta_

La luz de la madrugada atravesaba el amplio ventanal que conectaba la casa con la aldea, ambas en inmutable silencio. Afuera, la leve brisa del viento invadía cada calle y pasadizo que pudiera haber, y así las hojas se desprendían de los árboles ubicados en las afueras de Konoha y comenzaban su largo viaje por los interiores de la aldea. Encontraban a su paso alguna que otra ave o algún aldeano, para terminar más allá de lo que el monte Hokage permitía ver.

Adentro, paz absoluta. La tranquilidad de un hogar cálido coronada por la leve sonrisa de dos personas; ambas en la misma cama, ambas dormidas, ambas abrazadas...

La sábana se desplegaba sobre la piel pálida de la mujer hasta su cintura. Las curvas de su cuerpo, desde sus pies hasta su cuello, erigían una armonía perfecta y femenina. Presentaba un cuerpo maduro, de firmes piernas, de sensual cintura, de senos gentiles, de belleza escultural. Y sobre su fina y delicada espalda reposaba el brazo de su acompañante. Un rostro estaba a una respiración de distancia del otro. El del hombre, orientada hacia el ventanal, el de la mujer, sobre el pecho del primero.

Similares en su ocupación, distintos en sus sueños.

Para él había sido una noche de sueño como cualquier otra, si bien no estaba acostumbrado a tener una mujer junto a él. El clima, el aroma del aire y los sonidos del exterior le eran familiares, formaban una parte de su ser.

Para ella, en cambio, era un ambiente completamente nuevo. Durante la mayor parte de su vida sus oídos habían escuchado constantemente el sonido de la lluvia...

 _"Aquí siempre llueve y yo odio eso... Es como si el país entero estuviera llorando...Pero voy a cambiar esta situación, ¡y protegeré a todos!"_

Movió levemente la cabeza. La ausencia de diluvio había producido un profundo impacto en ella durante la noche. Jamás había dormido tan bien, tan profudamente. ¿Acaso era por la ausencia de lluvia? ¿O por algo mas?

Ella se había despertado hace unos minutos, pero nunca abrió los ojos, no quería abrirlos. Quería seguir allí, recostada, con él, en descanso mutuo.

El roce de las pieles, la ternura del ambiente, la periodicidad con la que su mano se elevaba y descendía acorde a la respiración del joven, el desorden de la cama, las piernas entrecruzadas, el cabello de ella disperso... _Era un momento perfecto._

Y ahí se encontraban, sintiéndose el uno al otro, disfrutando el hecho de vivir, palpitando el presente; la felicidad en sí. Ella se aferraba a él en abierta honestidad, queriéndose sentirse abrigada por el cuerpo de un hombre que la protegiera, que la quisiera.

Y su pelo azul se esparcía por la almohada, y su ser se entregaba como mujer que era a él. Y no había encontrado mayor satisfacción en tanto tiempo. _Quería que durara para siempre._

 _Flashback_

 _Nagato irrumpió en la sala donde Yahiko y Konan se encontraban dialogando._

 _-¿Qué pasa, Nagato? -Inquirió el lider de Akatsuki_

 _-Hanzo... - Respondió falto de aire_

 _-¿Hanzo? ¿Aceptó nuestra invitación?_

 _-Sí... Quiere vernos mañana. Nos llegó una carta de él expresando su voluntad de unir fuerzas con nosotros..._

 _Konan meditó. ¿Era posible? ¿Acaso se daría por fin la unión de ambas facciones? Parecía que Amegakure estaba a punto de conocer su renacimiento. Un mal presentimiento recorría su cuerpo..._

 _Fin Flashback_

Sintió frío.

Se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo del rubio, buscando el calor.

Decidió abrir los ojos.

Sus orbes ámbar fueron a parar al ventanal. Contempló la hermosa vista que ofrecía de la aldea, con sus numerosos edificios y un cielo claro, completamente azul. A los pocos segundos volvió su vista al hombre que la acompañaba. Extendió su cuerpo para darle un leve beso en la mejilla. Volvió a reposar en la almohada. Todavía persistía la somnolencia en ella, pero estaba despierta. Percató la desnudez de ambos. Lo que había pasado ayer en la noche había sido maravilloso. Se habían expresado el amor que se tenían el uno a otro.

Movió una de sus piernas para colocarse encima de su amante, apoyando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Los mechones de su pelo azul cayeron levemente sobre el rostro del shinobi; poco a poco abrió los ojos.

—... ¿Konan? —Posó sus manos sobre la cintura de la mujer.

—Naruto...

Apoyó sus codos en la almohada, quedando ambos frente a frente, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Y Konan extendió su boca para encontrar resistencia en la de Naruto, sellando el primer beso de la mañana. Entre el aroma de sus pieles, agregaron sus lenguas al acto. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro en tiernas caricias que poco a poco fueron aumentando de intensidad. Él hundió una de sus manos en la profundidad de su pelo. Acariciaba lentamente la profundidad de su pelo mientras se besaban como si tuvieran la boca llena de flores o de peces. Consolidaron el momento con un beso inmóvil, con un aire pesado que iba y venía, de movimientos vivos, de fragancia oscura.

Ahogados en un breve absorber simultáneo del aliento separaron sus bocas. Volvieron a mirarse.

Amor.

—¿Quieres que traiga el desayuno? —Propuso el joven. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer.

—Ya me conoces...

Minutos después la pareja se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, observando la aldea a través del ventanal. Cada uno sostenía una taza de té en sus manos y se abrigaban con una manta compartida. El sol se elevaba por el horizonte.

Había sido una velada perfecta.


End file.
